


❝FUCK YOU.❞ + ❝I MEAN IF YOU SAY SO…❞ w/ Triple H

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [53]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Summary: You’re in a bitchy mood after Hunter let a fan flirt with him.WARNINGS: Jealousy, fluff, kissing, suggestive smut.Word Count:309A/N: e/c=eye colour
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	❝FUCK YOU.❞ + ❝I MEAN IF YOU SAY SO…❞ w/ Triple H

* * *

“Fuck you.” You grumbled as you opened the door to the apartment you and Hunter shared.

“I mean if you say so…” Hunter answered, smirking at you, as you turned around to face him, giving him a bitchy look.

“Ha, ha, ha very funny.” You grunted, taking off your leather jacket angrily. To Hunter, it was sexy and cute.

“Relax, baby, she means nothing.” Hunter sighed, as you walked over towards the dresser table, putting the room keys down.

“Then why did you let her flirt with you, in front of me?” You shouted, turning around to face him.

“I didn’t want to seem rude, besides it was harmless.” Hunter answered.

“Harmless, she was basically throwing herself on you.” You yelled. As Hunter walked towards you until, he was standing in front of you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and pulling you closer to him. Looking into your e/c eyes, while you glared at him.

“I’m not going to leave you for her, and besides the only woman I love is you. You have nothing to worry about.” Hunter spoke, looking into your e/c eyes still.

“I’m still mad at you.” You grumbled, giving him an annoyed look. As he smiled at you, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip before answering you.

“I’m sure I can change your mind.” He smirked, pressing his lips against your forehead, then your nose, then your cheeks, making you let out a tiny giggle, making Hunter smile against your cheek.

He quickly kissed you softly, then pulled away making you pout and whimper.

“And if that doesn’t change your mind, then I know other ways that will.” Hunter spoke, hoisting you up, you quickly wrapped your legs around his waist, wrapping your arms around his neck, as he turned around, pressing his lips against yours passionately, as he slowly walked towards the bed.


End file.
